


Frenzy

by InkAtHeart



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Feels, M/M, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkAtHeart/pseuds/InkAtHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse learns that you can never trust a wild beast with your heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Now a battlefield ain’ any place for a lady, Miss Amari,” Jesse’s voice drawled over the communicator with its usual lazy candor. Meeting up with Ana Amari in Egypt of all places just felt right, and fighting with her at their backs just felt even more natural than the hot sandy air around them.

“Then perhaps you should excuse yourself, Miss McCree. Or should I say Missus McCree now?” The woman’s voice held a touch of age like a cable stretched taught and thrummed, but the soft lilt was still the same.

Jesse laughed, a full and throaty sound. He could practically hear Hanzo rolling his eyes through the silence. He is far from disapproving, he knows Jesse too well for that, but he has appearances to uphold and the cowboy can respect that. But that isn’t the tension that has the man concerned at the moment. Nor is it the unnerving silence that fills the sun-baked space around the temple…

It came from Ana Amari herself. The woman hadn’t said a word about it, but Jesse had spent enough time around her to know, to read her expression and body-language like a book. Blackwatch helped him get too good at reading those things. Everything about her screamed her hatred of Hanzo. Upon learning his name her eyes had darkened and she side-eyed the man with dangerous intent.

Jesse had still been new when Genji was brought into Overwatch, barely alive. He recalled Angela and Ana spending weeks putting the poor kid back together like Humpty-Dumpty. Ana loved Genji like she loved anyone else in Overwatch, and Hanzo had a black mark on his name for having hurt one of her babies. Jesse was somewhat certain that he was the only thing keeping her from putting a shot in the archer’s back.

But the woman had only just returned. She had yet to see that Hanzo worked to redeem himself. She would see he was a good man, and well worthy of McCree’s ‘big puppy heart’ as she had once called it.

“You wound me Miss Amari,” Jesse hummed.

“Focus,” 76 growled over the line.

Strange how time didn’t seem to affect much in the grand scheme.

When shots started firing, the fighting swelled up like a dust storm over the parched New Mexico plains. Gunfire hailed like sand, tension clogged his lungs like dust, keeping his breathing short and shallow. Peacekeeper was his anchor, the familiar weight of her in his palm, the kick from each shot, the ease of reloading made more sense to him than anything else in the universe.

He was used to seeing and feeling arrows whizz past his head. He trusted Hanzo with his life, he knew the man never missed. The two knew each other, as familiar on the field as they were behind closed doors. What _did_ startle McCree, more than once, was the sharp sting of a biotic needle that kept him feeling in prime condition after the initial jolt of surprise.

“McCree, Robin Hood on his six!” Lena’s voice that time. Hanzo would never ask for help on the field, but the team looked out for one another. He looked up and saw Hanzo jump between two sandstone houses, a Talon agent hot on his heels.

He didn’t have a clean shot, and not enough bullets to waste.

Angela had designed Jesse’s armor and clothing in such a way that it changed with him. He took off at a charge down the main road, parallel to Hanzo and his assailant. Shifting no longer hurt like it did when he was a pup. It felt natural now, raw, _exhilarating._ His bones and muscles shifted, his strides became long lopes, jaw jutted out and teeth flashed long and ferocious.

There was little in the world more scary than an eight foot mountain of fur and muscle charging after you. Jesse was all of that, and thanks to Mercy, he came with _armor_.

The leap from the ground to the top of the building was easy for him in this state. His claws sank deep into the sandstone, gave him traction as he raced forward. Hanzo was running out of space, but it didn’t matter. Jesse crushed the man beneath the weight of his forepaws, clamped down on his head and ended the man’s life without much thought. Of course it all could have been avoided if Ana had wanted so.

Jesse had no time to think about it though. Hanzo’s hand rubbed along his big fuzzy head and he nudged into it, turned and heard loud snorting laughter from the ground. His eyes landed on a monster of a man, as thick as a California redwood with about all the charm of one too. His gut stuck out obscenely, his face clad in a gas-mask as he lifted a rather haggard looking gun.

He was keeping 76 pinned behind a wall, advancing. Jesse turned and lunged from the rooftop, sending them both to the ground. They scrambled, the sheer mass of the fat man enough to contend with Jesse’s bulk. He bit, clamped on the hand holding the gun and was rewarded with a solid punch, a kick, and was surprised when it _hurt._ The fat man turned, twisted, slammed Jesse’s head into the nearest wall and broke his hand free. His ears were ringing already when the gun smashed down on his head.

He was barely aware of the pain on the back of his thigh, a mosquito-bite in comparison. Everything went dark…

#

Hanzo always got a small thrill when he saw Jesse as a wolf. He was a massive beast, tawny fur and barrel-chested, his serape looked more like a bandanna around his neck. He looked like a hulking coyote, with the big brown doe-eyes of the man he loved. He could trust the wolf to have his back during times of trouble.

He watched Jesse dive after the pig-man, watched their scuffle and was powerless to do much. His aim was good, but the two were flailing so much he could guarantee a shot. So he turned his attention, trusting his lover when he heard Lena’s call for help.

He raced over the rooftops,  found the telltale flashes of blue while a gangly man chased her. He seemed like a scarecrow, all skin and bones and sharp angles, toddling after the woman while hurling grenades from his gun. This time Hanzo _did_ have a clean shot, took aim and loosed. The arrow lodged itself into the scarecrow’s skull.

“Nice shot luv!” Lena’s voice was relieved. He was just happy enough that he could assist.

“Shit!” 76’s voice was deep and edged with something verging on fear. Something Hanzo had yet to hear from the man.

The sudden sound that filled the air was a snarling roar, the warped voice of an animal in full-blown frenzy. What was worse was that it was _familiar_. Hanzo felt his heart beating rabbit-quick as he turned and ran back towards the main road.

“Agents clear out!” 76 again, commanding, “Keep to the back roads and out of sight. I repeat, _retreat_.”

Hanzo didn’t listen. He skidded to a stop at the edge of one of the roofs and looked down over the scene. Jesse was still tangled with the pig-man, but something was wrong. His fur was bristled, hackles raised and lips pulled in a horrific snarl. He lunged and threw the pig-man to the dirt, claws and teeth going for blood without restraint. That was what was so wrong, Hanzo realized belatedly. He had never seen Jesse lose control of himself, succumb to the beast he often talked of.

Even the pig-man seemed frightened, trying to scramble away. But Jesse was on him fast, gutting the pig without care.

“Hanzo get out of there _now!_ ” 76 again.

“What happened?” Hanzo demanded, watching as Jesse mangled the man without care, “What’s going on? What’s wrong with him?”

“I hit him with a nano-boost to help him with the fight, nothing I haven’t done before but he went-“ The woman, Amari. Her voice trembled, she was surprised and frightened, the sound of a mother who couldn’t help her child when they needed her.

“Berserk,” Hanzo snarled, “You hit a werewolf with a nano-boost you fool woman!”

He didn’t care how much the woman meant to the team, to Overwatch, to Jesse. Carefully he lowered Stormbow to the rooftop beside him, lowered himself down and dropped to the ground with a rough sound. Jesse jerked away from the pig-man, now likely dead, and turned his eyes on Hanzo.

These weren’t the eyes of his lover, wide and caring.  These were the narrowed eyes of a wild animal fighting for its life, its freedom. Jesse was an enemy in  this frenzied state, he could hurt Hanzo, the team, or even innocents. Or, worst of all, the team would be forced to hurt him, to bring Jesse down before he hurt anyone else. Hanzo had to stop  it.

Hanzo had loved wolves as a boy, took the time to read and learn about their behaviors and habits. He could only hope that his knowledge would translate…

He lowered himself down to a kneel, kept himself small and low to the ground. Jesse snarled, ears folded back, muzzle bright with blood. Hanzo kept his movements slow, nothing sharp as he crawled a slow step forward, “Jesse,” he breathed in the softest voice he could manage, “Jesse calm yourself. It’s me, it’s Hanzo…”

His heart nearly broke when those dark eyes showed no recognition. Jesse snapped and snarled, filling the air with a guttural sound of violence and fury. The wolf had blood on his tongue, it would be hard to quell his fury, but Hanzo had to try.

“Jesse _please_ ,” he tried again, “Come to me, I’m here…”

The wolf stepped closer, then another step, prowling. Just a little closer, Hanzo thought…

“Jesse,” he  repeated, hoping the name could trigger something,  bring his lover back to him, “Jesse…” Then he took a breath, letting his native Japanese flow from his tongue, “ _Come to me, my wolf. I am your mate, I will love you always as you shall love me.  Closer…that’s it. I do not fear you, my wolf. Come back to me…come back to me…_ ”

Finally Jesse crossed a threshold, stepped just close enough that Hanzo could reach out and touch. His fingers buried into thick fur and he slid himself closer, wrapped his arms around the wolf’s thick neck and buried his face in Jesse’s mane. When the wolf didn’t strike, he breathed a sigh of relief. Even without Jesse, the wolf recognized its mate.

He could feel the wolf relax slowly, piece by piece, taking solace in Hanzo’s  presence. They were calming together, until the bang of a gun broke their silence. Hanzo could hear the sound of the bullet hitting fur and flesh, wounding the wolf and shattering the peace. Naturally the wolf lashed out, roaring, snarling.

Teeth and claws flashed white-hot across Hanzo’s body, fire roaring over him from the pain.

He clung to his lover regardless, held fast when the wolf thrashed, raked another set of marks down his back, set fire to his veins. The fear and adrenaline wove together with the pain, made Hanzo dizzy, made the world spin.

He felt himself falling…

#

The pain of the bullet burned through the thick fog that had wrapped Jesse in its thick embrace. He emerged slowly to the taste of blood on his tongue and fire in his shoulder. He turned and lunged for the attacker, a grunt already half-dead, fully dead when Jesse crashed a paw on his head. He spun, looking for more attackers, saw the space around him empty.

He calmed, deep heaving breaths before he spotted the body on the ground. The unfortunate soul who had been subjected to Jesse’s bestial wrath…

He was surprised when he saw the bloodied figure twitch, take a labored breath. Jesse’s senses were still coming back to him, piece by piece. That was when he saw…

He rushed forward with a sound of terror, dropped himself down on the ground beside Hanzo and whined. The damage wasn’t nearly as bad as it could have been, but his lover was raked deep with claw marks, evidence of a bite on his shoulder. He had _hurt_ Hanzo in his frenzy, he could have killed him. Hanzo might still die. There was blood, too much of it, Hanzo’s blood on his tongue, staining his claws.

Panic and revulsion crested in his chest like a sea-storm, churning and swirling as he scrambled back just as quickly as he had come forward. Hanzo would die if nothing was done, he couldn’t do much and Jesse was too emotional and high from the battle to change back.

He whined again, high-pitched and desperate, looked around for his team and found nothing.

His breaths came fast and heavy. Unsure of anything else to do he threw his head back and _howled_ , a pure and desperate sound that he hoped carried his plea. The sound tapered off into a desperate cry, something edging on a scream of anguish. When the sound died he let out another, then another, slowly backing away from Hanzo as if doing so might help his lover live.

After the fifth howl, his throat and lungs raw, he became aware of something, someone, grabbing at the fur of his mane. He twitched and reeled back, looking down at Lena who stared up at him with wide, frightened eyes. His panicked calls had at least brought his team back. He saw 76 and Ana running towards him at a sprint.

Ana broke after Hanzo, dropping down beside him without a second thought. It didn’t matter how much she did or didn’t like him, he was injured and needed help. He was injured because of _Jesse_.

Lena tried to smile up at Jesse, tried to be brave for him. He appreciated it, but he still flinched at each touch like it burned. If he couldn’t trust himself not to hurt Hanzo, he couldn’t trust himself period. He only belatedly became aware of the low whines coming from his throat when Lena tried to calm him with words. Jesse lowered himself down to the ground, whined again, and watched Ana work silently.

She was focused as she tended to the gashes on Hanzo’s body. After a few minutes though, she glanced up, “He’ll be alright, Pup,” she said firmly, “You didn’t get his spine, and didn’t seem to bite down hard enough to break anything. He’ll make a full recovery, just need to get him to a proper med-bay.”

The news was something of a relief. He whined in response, afraid to go near his lover and scared to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a bit more attention than I was expecting.  
> Anyway, here's the second part.

EMT arrived shortly after. Jesse snarled at anyone who tried to look at his own wounds over Hanzo’s, and only relaxed when they took Hanzo into the ambulance. Normally he would have insisted to go with them, to not let Hanzo leave his sight. But what was he to do when _he_ was the one  who put his lover there to begin with?

Lena and Jack tried to get him to  revert back to his skin, but Jesse still can’t get himself to calm down enough. Jesse was grounded to the Carrier until he could change forms, which he knew couldn’t happen until he knew Hanzo was alright. So he paced back and forth and laid himself down for short moments in the corner before his anxiety got to him again.

He knew Hanzo would be alright. Logically he knew the archer had taken far worse in the past, but it had been the fact that _Jesse_ had been the one to hurt him. He had lost control to the point that he had hurt his lover. How could Hanzo trust someone who couldn’t even trust himself?

“You know you’ve changed so much,” Ana’s voice startled Jesse out of his thoughts. He hadn’t heard her step up the ramp. “And yet in so many ways you’re exactly the same, Pup,” she set her rifle down against the wall with care and approached Jesse without a hint of fear. She was a brave, strong woman who had never once hesitated to approach Jesse, no matter his form.

Jesse just lowered himself down and whined.

“What, did you forget how to talk? Don’t act like a damn animal,” she demanded sharply.

Jesse sat back up and looked down at his claws, still red with blood, “I could have _killed_ him.”

Ana folded her arms over her chest and fixed the wolf with a withering stare, “Yes, you could have. Easily. But you didn’t,” she sighed and her expression softened. The woman approached and put a firm, gloved hand on the underside of Jesse’s muzzle, lifting his head, “I saw the whole thing, Pup. That man loves you. He showed no fear to approach you even when _you_ weren’t there. And the wolf knew him too. I couldn’t hear what he was saying, but he got right up to you, wrapped his arms around you and wasn’t gonna let go. And I blame myself for a lot of things today. I was so focused on you two, I didn’t see that  gunman, I could have prevented that shot. Your man wouldn’t have gotten hurt.”

He had no words, ears folding back as he whined again. Knowing Hanzo had been able to get to the wolf like that was as heartening as it was frightening.

“I lost myself…” he finally muttered.

“We had no idea how my nano-boost would affect you Jesse,” she shook her hand lightly, forcing Jesse to look back at her face. She held so many emotions in those dark eyes, love and worry primarily. Her lips twisted in a gentle smile, “Though your man did yell at me for it.”

Jesse chuckled, then huffed, “He has a name.”

She sighed, “I know he does dear. I’m sorry. And I owe him an apology as well,” she paused for a moment, looking back up at Jesse who watched her expectantly, “Hanzo is indeed a very handsome man. A little stoic though, I hadn’t expected you to want someone quiet.”

“My heart picked ‘em without my permission,” Jesse smiled, “About as soft as steel wool and prickly as a pineapple.”

Ana smiled then, but it died quickly, “Will you let me get that bullet out of your shoulder?”

The pain from the bullet had been a low and constant presence since Jesse had come back to himself. His pain tolerance was much higher in his wolf skin, but at the mention of it the pain seared up as if to remind him that yes, it was very present. He huffed unpleasantly, “A’right, if only ‘cause Angela is gonna have my head when she finds out I let it stay this long.”

Ana chuckled as she turned, “Good. I expect no less.”

Jesse stayed still when Ana came back with the supplies to remove the bullet. He never would get used to the feel of having a bullet pulled out of his body, but Ana was as gentle as she was firm. She cleaned out the wound and sewed it up, then pulled out a pack of sterile wipes and pulled Jesse’s head to her, carefully cleaning the blood from his muzzle.

All the while as she worked, she hummed a soft tune that Jesse recognized from their time so long ago. Slowly she began to sing the song in her throat, a low and gentle melody that lulled the wolf into a relaxed state.

Once done with his muzzle, she moved on to cleaning his claws, tossing the bloody wipes aside for new ones until his paws were clean and she pulled his head into her lap.

And still she sang, smoothing her hand over the wolf’s head until Jesse finally fell asleep.

#

“Pup,” the single word interrupted the pleasant static of his dreamless sleep. He turned and nosed himself deeper into Ana’s familiar scent. “Wake up, Pup. Someone’s here to see you.”

His ear flickered lightly, the words familiar yet his sleep felt so much more profound after the long day. He could scent the night in the  air, the heat gone and replaced with cool dry smells. One scent in particular pushed him further to consciousness though, made his chest squeeze.

_Hanzo._

His head shot up and he looked around blearily before he found the archer standing in the middle of the Carrier’s main room. Jesse scrambled to his feet and rushed closer before remembering himself, stopping and lowering his ears and searching his lover’s face for signs of fear or upset.

“ _Watashi no ōkami_ ,” the words were spoken softly, affection deep in the tenor. Jesse’s ears perked up and he surged forward to wrap himself around Hanzo’s figure. He felt a deeper joy when the man’s arms came up  and wrapped around his mane, fingers burying deep into the fur.

Hanzo turned his head and buried his face in Jesse’s fur, murmured softly in Japanese. Jesse didn’t understand much save for the one phrase that kept making his heart jump around in his chest. _My wolf._

“Are you alright?” Jesse finally had the nerve to ask.

Hanzo just nodded into his fur, humming softly as he mentally switched his tongue, “Yes. You didn’t hurt me.”

Jesse huffed loudly, “That’s a damn lie.”

The fingers in his mane tightened, pulled at the roots and stung slightly, “ _You_ did not harm me. Even so, the wolf recognizes its mate. He would not have harmed me had we been left alone.”

“If you say so,” Jesse sighed, not quite believing it, “Still wasn’t a fun sight to come back to.”

“No, I imagine not,” Hanzo sighed, pressed a kiss to Jesse’s cheek before he hummed softly, “Can you turn back now?”

Jesse took a moment to realize what was asked. He took a breath and let his body relax completely, feeling the muscles and fur receding down. After a few moments he was human again, still wrapped around Hanzo. He pulled away and rolled his shoulders, lifted his jaw and cracked his neck until all of his bones felt back in proper order.

Hanzo reached over to the holo-table beside them, to where Jesse’s hat was sitting and plucked it up, dropping it on the cowboy’s head before pulling Jesse down for a kiss.

“ _Watashi no ōkami_ ,” he repeated, then, “ _Watashi no kokoro_.”

Jesse hummed and canted his head, “Don’t know that one.”

Hanzo chuckled, “Maybe someday, _ōkami._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't normally do fluff, but here's your fluff.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you enjoyed this piece, here's some information you might find appealing:
> 
> You can find my tumblr here: http://inkatheart.tumblr.com/  
> I am on the McHanzo Discord Group, you can ping me using @Julie#0744  
> If you'd like to support this work and any future works you can read more on that here: http://inkatheart.tumblr.com/post/148343874810/support-the-author
> 
> Thank you for all of your love and support!


End file.
